though the attackers eye
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Right dunno how this will work out butt this will be seen though the eyes of an attacker which is me sorry rating might change to T in few chapters time
1. last of the attackers? And My POV

A/N Right I dunno if this will work but this is a another fanfic about my POV um but it is not linked back to my PRANKS fanfic oh There will be a PRANKS part2 some time this year

My roll will be an attacker it will have the 9 defenders.

(My POV)

"I'm gonna help you 11 attack the castle of Splatalot NO WAY!" I said to a girl named Jenifer.

"(Sigh) we have heard you are ambidextrous so that will help IF you win." She snapped.

"Oh I'm autistic to so that won't help." I huffed.

"Shadic is right this is an unfamiliar situation to him so who know how he'll react." A boy called Harry pointed out.

"I'll come with ya but I'm gonna go last." I said to the other 11.

"OK so the order will go: Me,Paul,Max,Harry,Jen,Sidney,Nicole,Megan,Stacy,Isabelle,Ryan and Shadic." Ben said.

"Well then let's a-go." Max said sounding like Mario.

"Okay dokie." the rest of us said.

"I know far too much." I said,getting everyattckers attention.

"Shadic?" Paul asked.

"Look something feels wrong 9 defenders but only 6 go out unless..." I said not wanting to finish my sentence.

"I'm gonna call you Shady Shadic from now on." Ryan said.

I didn't say a word who knows what challenges lay ahead waiting for us.

(In the castle.)

"Grr every time we have a monarch they leave well not this time and all of us will take part in round 3." Knighriss said

Thorne raised his gloved hand "So will this be the last we see of the attackers?" He asked.

"Hmmm I don't know yet my boy. Tinkor ,Skabb and Thorne get to the moat. Oh Skabb you'll be using the splat-zooka with Tink." The leader said.

The inventor frowned he was Skabbs' best mate sometimes the thinks Skabb can get too friendly.

"C'mon buddy turn that frown upside down and splat some attackers." Skabb said hugging Tinkor very tight.

"Skabb your hugging Tink too tight let him go." Thorne said crossly.

(Out side of the castle My POV)

"No turning back now guys if you get scared it's your own fault." I said bitterly.

"(Sigh) why did I even bother bringing you?" Jennifer asked.

"Leave him alone just because he is autistic don't mean you should treat him differently." The other girls snapped.

The draw bridge lowered it was time to begin.


	2. moat challenge flashback,angry leader

(My POV)

It wan nearly my turn Max and Paul didn't finish 'cause they were too tiered to carry on. It was my turn.

" I'M GONNA OBLITERATE SPLATALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" I powerfully roared.

"Ugh that louder than Skabb." A cyborg said,covering his ears.

The baffling barrels were easy when I approached the Cyborg and his buddy they were firing slime balls at me.

"Hoo-yoo attacker say cheese." The cyborg said.

3 lime balls hit me. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Tinkor next to me is Skabb on over there is Thorne." Tink said.

"Nice to meet ya I'm Were Shadic." said,hopping over the beastly battle axes.

Thorne turned thee water cannon on. "If you lose you'll get a hair cut like mine OK?" The chainmailed defender asked.

"NO!" I repelled in a huff using the poll vault clearing it.

My time was 40sec I had set a world record "IN YO FACE!" I shouted.

Max,Paul ,Ryan,Isabelle,Nicole and Megan were eliminated.

"Grr you were lucky Shadic." Jenifer said bitterly,"At lest I came second.

(Inside the castle)

"Six might have gotten in but two will be goin' home. Ballista,Kook and Shaiden get to the stockade ASAP!" Knightriss yelled.

When the stockade defenders left the moat defenders came in the castle.

"Attacker Shadic loud." Tink said.

"We know we all heard it." Gildar said,looking at his refection.

"We need to think about some tactical plans." Skabb said.

"Leave it to Tink he'll know what to do." Crocness said.

"He is NOT a slave we can't relied on Tink twenty-four seven." Thorne said.

"I second that." Knightriss said.

(at the bottom at the stockade)

I was put at the far left ladder which was red I had a flash back of my little bro asking me somethin'. My little bro has a slightly worse autism condition he got a D+ in year 8 he needs to get a C+ now he is in year 9 but the teacher are concerned he'll be held back.

(Flash back before I left to go to Splatalot)

"Big Bro if you win can I come and live with you?" Bill asked.

"Yea you can." I said.

"Where is Mom and Dad?" He asked.

"Er I dunno."I repelled,Not wanting to tell that they are dead.

A/N In the fanfic my parents are dead but not in real life so that is a good thing and the ting about my little bro is true I'm hopping he won't get held back.

"But if I win and you come I'll tell Mommy and Daddy OK." I said.

My little bro nodded happily.

(End of flash back)

"Shadic!" Harry yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"You were stirring You OK?" Ben asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

The next challenge was approaching I could feel it.


	3. The last challenge is near

My POV)

Sweat was pouring down my face,waiting for the klaxon to sound. The klaxon sounded.

"Slime time mate HAHAHAHA!" The bird man said.

"Who are you guys?" Ben asked.

"I'm Kookaburra you can call me Kook, over to your left is Shaiden and to your right is Ballista." Kook said pointing.

Shaiden set down a rain of goo grenades at us 1 hit me I was on a hexapod sadly I lost my balance.

"OOF!" I cried out.

"HAHA!" Jen laughed.

"Too bad attacker." Ballista said mockingly

"Stop making fun of him!" Harry shouted.

"He has done nothin' to you!" Ben snapped.

The defenders kept pelting us with: Slime, goo, splat balls and other stuff at us.

Ben and Harry hit Kook with a paint ball making the bird cry.

"Wuss!" I yelled at the bird man.

Kook was more focused on me. "You little man you take that back!" He snapped .

"NO WAY!" I retorted, dodging as much as possible.

(5min later)

I put my last rung in place, grabbed the red flag and went up my ladder.

"WHOOOOOO YEA BABY WOO!" I cried in triumph.

It wasn't long before Jenifer, Sidney and Stacy got the 3 reaming flags.

"WIN IT FOR THE BOYS SHADIC!" Ben yelled loudly.

"OK!" I yelled back

"Huh you got first place again well you'll fail the capture the crown round easily." Jen said with an icy tone.

"Stop bulling him he has an autistic younger bro and he is at risk of being held back and so is Shadic." Sid said.

"People with autism are thick they only talk about one thing they love the most the don't understand feelings and they deserve to die." Jenifer said bitterly.

"(GASP) YOUR WRONG HE IS NOT DUMB HE IS SMART!" Sidney roared.

The bully walked away I was heart broken.

"Shadic you need to beat her we'll pretend to struggle." Stacey said.

"Humph fine." I said.

(In side the castle)

"Yes two have gone but we've missed four who ever wins will be our queen/king." Knightriss said.

The stockade defenders walked in the caste.

"We have thought of strong tactics." Skabb said in a less loud tone.

"Brill master Skabb right instead of the six defender who have defended the moat and stockade we'll all be doing the grand finally." The knight said laughing evilly.

(At the top of the stockade)

"This is it." I said.

"yea and you will be last place which you should have come in the moat challenge." Jenifer said.

"Hee hee I don't care." I said yawning.

We found some food and ate it so we were ready to go.

the finial was close I am determined to win for me and my little bro.


End file.
